


Reassurance

by manyscarletskies



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, cuteness, hand holding, what would've happened if maryse hadn't interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyscarletskies/pseuds/manyscarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what would've happened if Maryse and Robert hadn't interrupted them after Magnus says "you certainly know how to make a statement"? Because it totally looked like they were about to kiss again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my take on what would've happened had Alec's parents not interrupted Magnus and Alec's cute moment in 1x12. Enjoy!

“I’m glad we got away from that crowd and all those people.” Magnus saw Alec coming around him in his peripheral vision, and he couldn’t help the smile that rose at the sound of the shadowhunter’s voice. He was still in shock over the earlier events of the day. Had Alec really kissed him? “So intense.” Alec continued talking, coming to stand in front of Magnus, wringing his hands nervously.

“I have to hand it to you, Alexander.” Magnus raised his gaze to Alec’s bright blue eyes. “You certainly know how to make a statement.” Magnus watched as the tension began to drain away from Alec’s shoulders as he gave the widest smile Magnus had ever seen on the shadowhunter’s face. Magnus’ heart thumped in his chest. He just knew that he would spend the rest of his (Alec’s) life trying to make Alec smile like that.

Alec took a small step towards him, and Magnus’ breath caught. He could see the tension in Alec’s body, and realised just how brave he’d been earlier in standing up in front of all those people, people who meant everything to Alec. He was so proud of Alec.

“I… I want…” Alec stammered, as was his usual state around Magnus. The warlock couldn’t help a smirk at the thought, but turned it into a gentle smile and directed it at Alec, silently encouraging him to continue. “I would very much like to kiss you again.” Alec said, all in a rush, and began to turn away as a flush rose on his cheeks. Magnus was filled with so much affection it hurt, and moved to cut Alec off.

“Hey.” He tried to catch Alec’s gaze again. “I’d like that, too.” There was a long pause before Alec dared to look up again, and Magnus’ mouth went dry at the pure longing in Alec’s eyes. Magnus hadn’t taken a lover in a long time, not a proper one, but he always wanted that comfort, but he realised that Alec had never been loved, been cherished as he should.

Alec stepped closer still, and Magnus couldn’t help but move to meet him. He waited for Alec to make the first move, he always would, and he wasn’t disappointed. Alec’s mouth met his, gently at first, but then with more confidence. Magnus allowed Alec to lead the kiss, but looped his arms gently around the shadowhunter’s waist. To Magnus’ surprise, a hand wound into his hair and pulled him closer, drawing a small noise from him.

Alec immediately pulled back. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-” Magnus raised himself onto his tiptoes (the lengths he went to for this boy!) and pressed their lips together again, effectively silencing Alec’s apology. Questioningly, the hand in his hair tightened, and Magnus pulled Alec closer in reply.

Magnus knew Alec was inexperienced at kissing, but he was obviously determined to be good at it. Magnus had another surprise when Alec ran his tongue over his bottom lip, and a gasp passed his now open lips. Alec took the initiative this time, and instead of pulling back, began to hesitantly explore Magnus’ mouth with his tongue. Magnus melted, winding his fingers into the material of Alec’s shirt in a desperate bid to keep himself upright.

In the end, it was Magnus who had to pull back, breathless. He stayed in Alec’s space, however, not letting him run away. Thankfully, he didn’t seem inclined to, instead just watching Magnus.

“That was…” Magnus had to clear his throat. “That was nice.” He smiled, a soft smile which conveyed his enjoyment of the kiss almost as well as the fingers still clenched in Alec’s shirt. Alec blew out a breath, the warm air ruffling Magnus’ hair.

“I don’t think I’m very good.” He said with a self-depreciating smile. Magnus rolled his eyes fondly.

“If it weren’t for your hands being where they are, Alexander, I’m not sure if I’d still be upright.” Magnus admitted, watching as Alec’s eyes widened almost comically. The shadowhunter’s grip tightened, as though he was afraid Magnus would fall now that he’d said that. “In a good way, of course. I’m still regaining feeling in my legs.” Magnus confided with a wink. Alec laughed nervously, and Magnus ran his thumbs over Alec’s hipbones reassuringly, finally loosening his grip. “Anyway, I really hate to say this, but if you want to continue, we should probably find somewhere more private.” Magnus’ words caused a blush to rise on Alec’s cheeks as the shadowhunter realised where they were stood. He let go of Magnus, who grinned and grabbed Alec’s hand before he could move.

Alec looked down at their now entwined hands, uncomplaining. “We should find Jace. He might have figured something out about how to get the Book of the White.” Magnus nodded.

“Of course. Lead the way.” Alec grinned down at Magnus for a moment before they began to walk off through the Institute. Magnus smiled to himself. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/M4M59HF1)


End file.
